Writing to Him
by Jabberjay
Summary: Studying in an all girls school, Max is assigned to a guy from an all boys school to write to. Soon, she becomes great friends with that 'Fang' guy behind the letters. However, how is this connected to the guy she hates? AU/AH. Fax, and Eggy.  ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Oooookay, new story. But first. Really important question.**

**Maya: Should she delete Piper?**

**Me: I don't know, it's like inspiration has never really hit me after I stopped with that Safe & Sound obsession...**

**Maya: Speaking of music, she did this while listening to Time of My Life by David Cook. On repeat.**

**Me: What? It's nice! Oh, and an even more important question.**

**Maya: Do you guys seriously think she owns Maximum Ride?**

-:-

"Okay girls, so I see you are all ready for English lesson," he started, nodding at Geraldine, who had all her textbooks on the table. Goody-two-shoes. "However," he continued, "We won't be needing those." Everyone's head, including mine, snapped up in surprise. Usually, Mr. Joels would just ask us to read a long passage, while he used his computer to check his Facebook or something. Pffft.

"Today, you all will be getting your letters from those boys at McQueen Institution. Remember the ones that I told you about last week?" I frowned. Okay, since _when _did he talk about that? Oh well. I probably missed it when I was doodling. Again. I really should start listening to his boring rants.

"Max!" Nudge whispered-shouted as she clutched my hand excitedly. "We're gonna send letters to _boys_! Like, legit boys! I hear that they're coming to our school to visit at the end of the term. Hmmm, I wonder what's mine like. Hopefully not those type of geeky ones." She shuddered. "I don't think I can stand sending letters to that type of person a whole month. All he'll ever be talking will be, like, 'Oh, science is so interesting! Algebra is the best thing since since sliced bread! _Ohhhhhh!' _That would be torturous." I laughed loudly at her poor imitation of a guy's voice, earning a sharp look from Mr Joels.

"If you don't mind, Maxie, I have to tell the class something important."

"It's _Max_." I hissed under my breath, but he couldn't hear it. I absolutely hated the name my dad, no, he's _not _my dad, _Jeb_, gave me before he died, and I insisted I was called Max instead. So far, everyone has caught one, except for a few teachers. I detested it, and I detested Jeb. But never mind that now.

"As I was saying, the boys have already given their letters to their teachers, they'll be sent to us, and it'll be put in the class tray." He gestured to the class tray on the table, which he had just brought in. "Another thing," he added, and I rolled my eyes. Was he ever going to finish? If he didn't, he'd be talking more than Ella when she saw the 'awesome room' I had, and that's really saying something.

"We'll be using aliases. The boys will be coming to visit at the end of the term, and we want you to figure out yourselves who your person is. It shouldn't be difficult. Now, I want your letter by the end of your period. Get cracking." He said, and promptly took his Macbook out, probably to check his Facebook like always.

There was a mad rush to collect the letters from the tray. Come on, what did you expect from a bunch of hormonal girls whose only interaction with boys is from their elder or younger brother? Me, I was glad to say, and this girl who I never really bothered to know, just stayed in our seats and stared at them.

"There!" Nudge slapped my envelope on my table. The words 'MAXIMUM RIDE' were on it. Oh. I remembered vaguely that I registered that as my alias. _Mental note: Try to remember important things, instead of random things, like how that girl Piper has a different eye colour everyday._

Ella turned around and smiled at me excitedly. "What's your one called? My one's called Iggy!"

"Mine's, um," Nudge squinted at the paper. "Omega. He has really weird handwriting. It's all jagged."

I glanced at the envelope and took the letter out. "He's called Fang," I replied as I read the scrawled words. Ella and Nudge nodded absentmindedly and started reading their letters.

Blocking the noisy chatter of my classmates (in vain), I concentrated on the letter and started reading.

_Yo Maximum._

_That's a weird name you got yourself there. Anyway, I'm supposed to be writing to you because my teacher said so. Well, you got lucky. I write a lot more than I talk, so hopefully this'll be long enough._

_Let me first introduce myself. I go by Fang here, and don't even think about asking me where that come from. I like blogging (no, I'm not telling you what website it is), and I occasionally play the guitar. _

_Apparently they're making us write to each other so we can 'interact with someone else of the gender'. More like so we wouldn't become homosexuals. _**(A/N: No offence to anyone.)**

_How are you enjoying your days in school? Mine is...just boring. Don't ask why. Okay, so we are supposed to come to your school at the end of the month. I pray that you girls won't jump on us or something._

_Okay, I'm done with this letter thing._

_-Fang._

So, he wasn't does those type of talkative person, huh? Fine by me. I clutched my pen, and started writing.

_Hello, Fang (I'm still gonna ask. Where the hell did _that _come from?)_

_First of all, you do not insult my awesome name. Thank you. _

_Secondly, blogging isn't really my favourite thing to do, since I'm practically Internet illiterate. As for guitars, I like them. My younger sister plays them. The only problem is that all she plays are Taylor Swift songs and it gets irritating after a while. As for me, I like sketching and obsessing over The Hunger Games, I guess. No, it's not the Twilight love triangle that I like, it's the _killings_. _

_...I probably sound like some homicidal maniac now, don't I? _

_Well, I _do _take shooting as my co-curricular activity, so be careful!_

_-Maximum Ride-_

I stuffed it into the envelope provided, then dropped it in the class tray.

Looking around me, I saw Ella giggling as she was writing her letter back to 'Iggy', and Nudge frowning at her letter, probably trying to decipher the blob of mess that 'Omega' considered his so-called handwriting.

_Good luck with that, Nudge. I hope you make it out alive. _I wasn't kidding about the last part. She looked like she wanted to hit her head on her table, which would probably lead to a concussion, and it'll lead to a coma, and then her death, that poor girl...

Wow. I really do need to stop reading depressing stories.

-:-

**Me: So, how was it? And no there isn't Nudge/Omega. That'll be...repulsive. Bleh.**

**Maya: Was it good? Was it bad? Was it so horrible that you want to flame her? Or was it decent enough to make you review?**

**Me: And if you didn't get that hint, **

**REVIEW!**

**Please? At least 5 reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay, so someone requested for Iggy's letter. So here it is:)**

**Maya: Just a warning: quite short.**

**Me: So...**

**Maya: Don't sue her, she's not JP. All she has is a Harry Potter keychain and a teddy bear named Will anyway.**

-:-

**Ella POV**

Smiling slightly, I pushed past the crowd and snatched my envelope with the words 'RuSsIa' imprinted on it. I almost ripped the paper apart in my haste to take it out of the envelope.

_Hey, Russia._

_I assume you got your nickname from Hetalia? That thing is EPIC._

_If you aren't blind, you should know that my awesome alias is Iggy. COWER AT MY FEET, MERE MORTAL._

_So, here I am, introducing myself. I like cooking. And making bombs. Don't worry, usually my bombs are sort of legal. Usually. I cook the best spaghetti in the world, and not even those type of fancy-schmancy restaurant people can live up to it. Losers._

_Life in school is mainly suckish, due to the fact that the cafeteria doesn't sell bacon, the food of the Gods. Shove off, chocolate. Not really, I love chocolate too._

_Well. I've been rambling on about food. Hopefully you like food, or this assignment would be really dull. And on this depressing note,_

/Iggy the Greatest\

Giggling, I laid the paper on the table and took my purple pen out. This guy was going to be fun to write to.

_Hello, guy who I think is _way _too arrogant._

_Yes, I got my alias from Hetalia. I love that manga._

_And no, I won't cower at your smelly feet. I am not a mortal anyway, I'm a daughter of Apollo, so GO AWAY._

_...oh, wait. You can't. Never mind then._

_Fortunately, this assignment won't be as boring as you think, since I love baking. Making bombs? Not so much. I don't really do things that are illegal._

_I like making cakes. Those types with fancy icing all over. They look marvellous. _

_Pshhhh. CHOCOLATE IS THE BEST. Shove off, bacon._

_Other things? I like Percy Jackson. And The Mortal Instruments, ever heard of them?_

_Life in school is _fun_. There isn't really much homework around and the teachers are nice. I don't know if the same applies to you._

_What's your favourite subject in school? Mine's literature. We're doing Romeo & Juliet now and it's nice, especially the romance:) _

_Okay, signing off,_

_~RUSSIA~_

I put my pen down and looked around. Max had finished her letter, and was currently looking bored, Nudge is still trying to make out the illegible words, Geraldine is reading the textbook...typical. That girl was a total geek.

I stood up and dropped it into the class tray, catching a glimpse of Mr Joels playing Pet Society. Seriously? I swear, that guy is addicted to Facebook.

-:-

**Me: TA-DA! **

**Maya: Well, it's really a companion to the last chapter. **

**Me: Righto. Well, I just realised that there's an EIGHT HOURS DIFFERENCE between Singapore and America. Urgh. **

**Maya: That's long. So...?**

**Me: So nothing. Just saying. Anyway, another 5 reviews? Please? I'll update when I get it, I promise.**

**Maya: Anytime really, she can't sleep at night anyway. **

**Me: Mmmmm. It's afternoon here, btw.**

**Maya: And it's review time, yes?**

**Me: Yes. Review time and press-that-freaking-button time. **

**VV**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Okie. First, I'll answer a few questions. (Even though I know you guys have PM, I'm really lazy, so...)**

**Kay Skie: Chapters? I HAVE NO IDEA. I got an idea for the plot, though.**

**faxness1234: YES READ THE HUNGER GAMES BEFORE IT COMES OUT IN THEATRES AND CRY WITH ME WHEN RUE DIES.**

**the12thcookie: Thank you for your EXTREMELY HELPFUL review:) My story was a cliché at first *shudders*, but I changed it, thanks!**

**Maya: Thanks to the rest of the reviewers, too.**

**Me: Yup. Oh, and everyone: WHAT DO I NOT OWN?**

**Imaginary audience: MAXIMUM RIDE! OH YEAH!**

-:-

I grinned as I smelled Mom's handmade chocolate chip cookies. Emphasis on _handmade_. Those bought from supermarkets are absolutely inferior to Mom's.

Gazzy screamed when he saw me entering the kitchen. "Everyone! The cookie monster's here! Grab as many cookies as you can!" He grabbed fistfuls of cookies and stuffed them in his mouth. I rolled my eyes. I'm not _that _bad. Well, maybe I am a little greedy. Scratch that, a _lot _greedy. I grabbed two cookies and put them in my mouth, savouring the warm cookie.

You know Gazzy? Yeah, that guy who screamed? He's my little brother. My little pyromaniac brother. His name is really Zephyr, but he's nicknamed the Gasman by Mom and me, with _appropriate _reasons. Correction: My little pyromaniac brother that has digestive problem. That pretty much sums it up.

"Max, Gazzy's correct. Don't eat them all," Mom said as she bit into a cookie. I nodded, and reluctantly stopped taking more cookies.

"Oh, and Max?" I looked up, and she passed me a bag with books inside. "Can you pass this to Maria? It's quite important. You're going to the café later, aren't you?"

I took the bag and nodded. "Yup, of course." I went to a nearby café to do my homework there, since the espresso really perks me up. For some reason, I always feel drowsy in the afternoon. And as for Maria, she is Mom's friend, who owned the café.

"Can I come with you?" Gazzy piped up as he looked into the bag curiously. "The hot chocolate is awesome there."

"No, you can't. Mom has to tutor you, right?" Too bad, buddy.

He pouted, and I laughed. "Don't worry, I'll get you the hot chocolate."

-:-

I grabbed the file, bag and textbooks, and successfully manoeuvred so that I could open the door. "I'm going off, 'kay?"

A muffled 'yes' came out of Gazzy's room, and I also heard something like, "No, what is 8 times 8 plus 16?" followed by Gazzy making a frustrated noise. Poor guy. Maths had never been his best subject.

-:-

Fortunately, I was early enough, and there were about four tables left. There was one time when the café was so packed, I couldn't find a seat, so I had to stand there awkwardly waiting for a seat. While carrying tons of textbook and a thick file. So next time you're waiting for a seat, thank your lucky stars that you aren't carrying so many things like me. But if you are, oh well.

I dropped everything on the table and brought the bag along with me as I queued up for my life-saving espresso. When the person in front of me _finally _got the three cups of frappuccino he wanted, I stepped in front– and came face to face with a guy. Now you probably think I'm mad or something, like _She's been in a girls school so long she surprised to see a guy! _Um, no. The point is, this guy was the type of guy that Nudge would call a 'really hot guy'. Not in my opinion, though. Not really. He had jet black hair, onyx eyes and– I blinked. God. I sound like a stalker. Or some creepy obsessed fangirl. What the _hell_ is wrong with me?

"I want a cup of espresso with tons of whipped cream, and fudge on top," I decided.

He frowned. "We don't serve that."

"I know, but just add whipped cream and fudge on top, noob. I like my coffee not bitter," I snapped. Come _on_, I still have a pile of homework to do!

Narrowing his eyes, he repeated, but coldly now, "We don't have that on our menu, miss." I rolled my eyes. Didn't he get it? The coffee was too bitter without the whipped cream and fudge. But I really needed the caffeine. And so the 'debate' in my head began.

_Don't buy anything. Let them lose the money. That'll show him!_

But I need the caffeine! Or else I won't be able to finish my homework!

_Puh-lease. Which one's more important, your dignity or your grades? Huh?_

I guess it's my dignity...

_There! So just walk away and don't buy the coffee! Complain to Maria about this guy. Ask her to fire him for bad service._

That's a bit harsh, isn't it?

_He humiliated you! Fine, don't fire him. Complain about him._

Okay, that sounds reasonable...

Meanwhile, that hot, wait, no, he's not hot. He's _stupid_. That _stupid _guy had been staring at me like I was crazy, with his eyebrow arched. "So...?"

"Never mind then. I won't buy from someone with this type of attitude." I knew that I was overreacting, but honestly? When my dignity is on the line, I'm willing to do _anything_.

Okay, now I just needed his name. Weird, why wasn't he wearing a name tag?

"Nick! Why the frick is the queue so long? Hurry up!" I heard someone shout from the kitchen. Oh, _luck is on my side. _Thank you, Lady Luck. Nick, you're going _down_.

It was just then that I remembered Mom's bag of books. Which were 'quite important'. Oh _crap_. Curse my forgetfulness. Better get this over with. Stupid '_important'_ books.

I shoved the bag to him, mumbling incoherently, "OhandpassthistoMaria," and I (tried to) strut away with grace (and failing. I hit a table on my way).

However, what confused me was that he was looking into the bag and murmuring, "So Mom really needed those books from Dr Martinez."

Then realisation struck me. Oh God. Maria was his _mom_? Okay, now I have a few problems: 1) Nick is Maria's son, and he can't get fired since he probably was just helping out, since he's 15, like me. 2) I don't have my damned espresso. Now I'm probably gonna fall asleep soon since we have _ZERO _coffee at home. 3) My dignity is gone. I don't know why, or how, but it is.

And this is all Nick's fault.

I hate him.

-:-

**Me: It's stupid, really.**

**Maya: *pats* there, there.**

**Me: *perks up* But I like this story... I want a cup of Cappuccino!**

**Maya: You're weird.**

**Me: And proud of it.**

**Maya: She wants 7 reviews for this chapter.**

**Me: *bambi eyes* Pwease?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Urgh. Japanese is so difficult.**

**Maya: I can't believe you spent 3 hours 15 minutes straight in one lesson.**

**Me: It was hard, my dear, **_**very **_**hard.**

**Maya: Here's some logic.**

**Me: James Patterson can't be a girl who probably failed her Japanese dictation, right?**

**Maya: And so. Not JP.**

-:-

"Mom," I grumbled as I dropped my files on the glass table.

"Why're you here?" She asked with her eyebrows raised. "Shouldn't you studying at the café? With your so-called life saving coffee?"

I didn't even bother to defend my coffee as I said wearily, "Argh, don't even talk about it. You know Nick?"

"Yeah, he's Maria's son, isn't he? The good looking one?"

"Yes, him." I rolled my eyes. Good lucking? Right. "He didn't serve me my espresso with fudge and whipped cream. He just told me that they didn't serve that. Isn't he an idiot?"

"Well, they don't actually _sell_ it. Maria's just doing you a favour," she shot back as she nodded at Gazzy, who was doing a sum. "So try to survive without the caffeine for a while."

I shrugged. Guess it wouldn't hurt to try. I trudged back to my room with the homework and looked at the clock. 5pm. I shouldn't take more than three hours to finish a stack of homework mostly due tomorrow, right?

-:-

Stay awake...stay awake...stay _awake_... I lay my head on the table. It was 11pm, and I had only finished three-quarters of the work, probably because I was lazing around. Feeling immensely comfortable, I closed my eyes. _Just to relax my eyes_, I told myself.

-:-

I peeled my eyes open reluctantly as the shrill sound of my ringing alarm clock filled the air. Forcing myself off the table, I stumble into my bathroom to brush my teeth and take a bath.

Soon, I'm done, all neat and ready– "SHIT!" My Goddamn _homework_. I forgot about it!

But I've got no choice but to stuff it into my bag and get on the bus with a slice of bread in my stomach, since there was a rush to get on it everyday.

Since the world hates me, there were no seats for me to sit down, and hence I couldn't do my damn homework. As if _that _wasn't enough, I didn't finish _any_ of the maths worksheets, and, well, my maths class is on the_ first period_.

See? I told you that the world hated me.

-:-

It is _not _good when your least favourite teacher glares at you in front of the whole class and says, "I expected better from you". Especially when the homework assigned was given a week ago.

"I expected better from _you_, Maxie!" Ms. Penstairs snapped.

"Max," I corrected under my breath.

"I gave this homework a _week_ ago. And now, you tell me that you didn't do it," she continued. "You are to stay back for the whole of recess."

I nodded. "Sorry, Miss. It'll not happen again." But inside, I was mentally cursing. I _needed_ recess. No matter how expensive the food was, I needed it. My metabolism rate is quite high, and I burned through food really easily.

So basically, I was going to be starving, and doing questions on my worst subject _ever_.

Basically, it's still Nick's fault.

-:-

I still don't know how Nudge and Ella had persuaded me into coming with them to the mall.

_"It'll cheer you up"_, they had said. Yeah, right. I do _not _like shopping. Mostly it goes in this routine: 1)Ella and Nudge see cute outfit 2)Complains about how expensive it is 3)Try it on anyway 4)Decide to buy it because it looks 'great' on them. Pshhh. 5)Make _**me **_carry the bags, since apparently I'm 'stronger' than them.

This is mainly why I hate shopping. Another reason is because they force me into outfits sometimes. Like _right now_.

"Max! Come out now or we'll barge in!" I heard Nudge's muffled voice.

"It can't be _that_ bad," Ella said impatiently.

Um, yes it was. This dress didn't even go mid-thigh, also, what am I doing, wearing a freaking _dress_?

I quickly came to my senses and changed back into my dark blue hoodie and jeans. Good thing my brain is functioning right.

I heard a chorus of _awwww_'s from Ella and Nudge when I stepped out, looking exactly the way I had looked when I stepped into the changing room.

I tossed Ella the dress. "No way am I gonna wear that. But you can if you want."

She shrugged. Ella was usually quite laid-backed about what I did and what I wore. The problem was _Nudge._ You have no idea how many times she has tried to give me a makeover. No. Freaking. Idea.

After successfully getting Nudge to stop begging to buy that dress, I was ready to leave this mall (gratefully).

But of course, life's a bitch, isn't it? So it decided to make it rain. And not just rain. It was a downpour. And I had to walk home.

Luckily, I had _two_ umbrellas with me because of my Mom's paranoia.

I took the bigger one– I would need it–, braced myself and walked into the coldness.

-:-

Why wouldn't this stupid traffic light turn green already? I've been waiting here forever!

I heard someone running up beside me and incoherent mumbling. I looked up, and saw a guy with Chestnut hair. Apparently, he doesn't have an umbrella with him, and is trying in vain to cover himself with his hands.

I grab the other umbrella from my sling bag. "Hey," I poked his arm with my umbrella. "Take this."

He looked at the umbrella I was holding and then glanced at the one in my hand. Nodding, he took the umbrella and opened it.

"Thanks," he said. "I'll return it to you once I cross this traffic light."

"Nah, it's okay," I shrugged. "Just take it 'till you get home and return it to me next time."

"Next time how...?"

I thought for a while. "I'll give you my phone number then. You can return it to me when you're ready."

He nodded. "Thanks again."

"No problem," I remembered something. "What's your name? Mine's Max."

"Max...a guy's name?" He said incredulously but stopped when Max glared at him. He laughed. "Sam."

"Nice to meet you, Sam. Remember to return my umbrella, though."

"Sure do. Your precious umbrella will be given back to you by this week, I promise."

-:-

**Me: It's Sam! Hopefully I gave him a personality.**

**Maya: Your brother is lucky. He gets REAL MONEY from his teachers for Chinese New Year.**

**Me: I know. Unfair right? Grrrr. And yo! Bambi lover! OVER HERE. Gazzy's 9-ish, I guess. **

**Maya: *watches Hunger Games trailer* HOLY SHIT IS THAT JOSH HUTCHERSON AS PEETA? HOLY SHIT! **

**Me: Uh...excuse her, folks. Heh. Uh. Chinese New Year to those celebrating it.**

**Maya: HE FREAKING DYED HIS HAIR.**

**Me: Well, review? I got like 10 reviews for the last chappie, so...**

**15 reviews please?**

**Pleasepleaseplease? *continues pestering***


	5. Chapter 5

**Maya: She's hyped up with all those pineapple tarts and chocolate and whatnot. Help. Me.**

**Me: *giggle* I've to go back to school tomorrow, Maya! There's science! I suddenly like science a whole lot! They have tons of experiments!**

**Maya: You know very well not to mention that word.**

**Me: Meh. I wanna change my penname! **

**Maya: *sighs* Then do so.**

**Me: *peers at readers* Should I change?**

**Maya: Okay, disclaimer before you spout some more nonsense. SHE DOESN'T OWN THE INFERNAL DEVICES, THE HUNGER GAMES, HARRY POTTER AND MAXIMUM RIDE. Oh, and apparently, there're some spoilers for Clockwork Angel. Arigato Gozaimas.**

**Me: Oooh, Japanese! *laughs***

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Max! Max!" Gazzy shouted as he ran into my room, shaking my arm. Thank God it's Saturday. "Mom made pancakes for us!"

Hearing this, I sat bolt upright. Why? Because Mom made the best pancakes ever. Yes, she makes the best cookies _and _pancakes. Also, she rarely makes them because she has to go to work in the mornings on Saturday.

I jumped out of my (somewhat) warm bed, brushed my teeth like a madman and dashed down to the kitchen.

I inhaled the smell of the pancakes and plopped down on a chair. Gazzy already had a pile of pancakes on his plate, topped with whipped cream.

Piling my plate equally high, I drizzled maple syrup on them and scarfed them down.

"Bye Mom," I managed to mumble as she stepped out the door, waving to us.

**:****-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Gazzy put his pen down and looked at me.

"I'm bored. Are you done with your work?"

"Yup. Wouldn't want to let that horrible teacher scold me again. What do you want to do, then?"

"Go to the café."

I mentally groaned. Nick probably would be there again, and I do _not _want to see him again after our…awkward incident. If you can call it that. Knowing Gazzy, he'll probably keep on whining until I agree. Curse his addiction to the café's awesome hot chocolate.

"Fine," I agreed reluctantly. "But only for a while."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Please don't let him be here. Please don't let him be here._ I chanted in my mind as Gazzy made me sit down so he could buy the hot chocolate for himself and cappuccino for me by himself.

I looked down at the book that I'd brought; Clockwork Angel. Ella had bugged me to read it, and I guess it isn't that bad. Except for the makeout session between Will and Tessa. That was just too intense.

Oh, and may I add that James is the perfect guy. He's nice, really. Pity that Tessa liked Will. Yes, I'm Team Jem Carstairs. Oh, scratch that. This makes it sound like Twilight, which is a horrible book, by the way. I can't believe that I read the whole series without my brain melting. I don't get why Nudge is forever obsessing over Edward Cullen, really. He's just a sparkly stalker.

Gazzy set the hot chocolate and cappuccino on the table, and I looked up from my book. Guess who I saw?

That's right. _Nick_. Who else?

Narrowing my eyes at him as he sat down on a chair, I said coldly, "I don't remember inviting you here."

He shrugged and pointed at Gazzy.

Gazzy grinned. "You remember him, right? He's Maria's son! Y'know, Maria? Mom's friend? He's fifteen too, like you! So you can talk to him." He nodded, like this made perfect sense. Which it didn't. At all.

I glared at Nick, and drank the cappuccino, which luckily wasn't too bitter. "I know him."

"I know her too, Gaz. I took her order last time." So, now they were on nickname terms, huh?

He peered at the book, and I automatically snapped it shut.

"Clockwork Angel?"

I shot him a look. "What's wrong with that." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Just that it's a romance book. My girlfriend's in love with Will."

_He has a girlfriend?_ I frowned a little, but dismissed it. Why would I care if he had a girlfriend or fiancée or wife (okay, scratch that)? Anyway. "I'm just trying it out. James is better than Will, anyway."

"She claims that Jem is pathetic."

"_What_? James pathetic? Puh-lease, have she read the part where he fought those mechanical robots or whatever even when he was sick? You call _that_ pathetic?"

"Woah. Chill."

Okay, I admit that I _do_ get emotionally attached to certain fictional characters sometimes, especially Prim.

"You hate me, right?" I raised an eyebrow, giving him a 'duh' look.

"Why would she?" Gazzy asked curiously. "It's not like you offended Max, right?" Oh, Gazzy, how wrong you are.

"I think she does."

"I _do_, stupid. It's hard not to hate you when you got me scolded in class."

He smirked. "Teacher's pet, eh?"

So, he was intent on making me angry? Fine. "Yeah, and what are you? Going to be Lord Voldermort in a remake of the Harry Potter movies, huh? Well, good for you. You won't need makeup."

He blinked, astonished, like he didn't expect me to snap back. Gazzy was staring at me. What? When someone insults me, I insult them right back.

His lips twitched upward, and he just nodded at me. What the _hell_ does that mean?

Just then, I remembered something. "Where's Maria?"

Nick looked at me with his midnight eyes. "She's having a fever right now. I'll be helping out here."

I didn't even bother suppressing a groan. _Him_? Why couldn't it be someone else?

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Why do you hate him?" Gazzy asked innocently as we walked home. "He just got you scolded. It's not like you care, right?"

"He gets on my nerves."

"I like him. He's nice."

I rolled my eyes. Obviously, he didn't know the difference between nice and really-annoying.

"You only see his bad side," he insisted.

"Because that's the only side he has," I sighed.

"No, it isn't." Gazzy said stubbornly.

Great. Gazzy's now on _Nick_'s side.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Me: Uhhh... Looks at above A/N. Sorry. Anyway, I'd like to say something that is totally unrelated: I wanted to punch Vanessa Hudgens in the face when she kissed Josh Hutcherson.**

**Maya: No, she doesn't hate Vanessa. She just automatically thinks Josh Hutcherson=Peeta Mellark.**

**Me: NOT MY FAULT. And sorry there're no letters in here:( I WILL add them soon. Oh and another unrelated thing: Puckabrina is awesome. Thank you.**

**Maya: Review, yes?**

**Me: Yes, review. Please? **

**Please?**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Mmhmm. Don't kill me, please. Because after this chapter you will really want to.**

**Maya: Yup. Also, I watched the Hunger Games trailer again. Where the hell is Madge?**

**Me: So true. Oh, WTFnick? I finished Mockingjay in one shot. No worries ;)**

**Maya: Don't own MR, don't sue the girl that is not JP. Also, she doesn't own McDonalds. Duh.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

As if Gazzy being on Nick's side wasn't enough, life decided to play a trick on me again.

"Hey, Max. It's me, Sam. From that time?"

Sam? Why was he calling me? Oh, wait. The umbrella. Right.

"Yup. And my umbrella...?"

"About that. I'll return your umbrella, of course," he gave a little cough. "Do you wanna, you know, hang out? Like, eat dinner or something?"

I blinked. _What_? "I guess. Okay." I didn't have anything on tonight, anyway.

He laughed nervously. "'Kay. So, I'll meet you at McDonald's? At seven?"

"McDonalds, cool. See you there. Bye."

"Bye."

Well, that was weird.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Telling Mom that I was going to McDonalds was awkward, considering the fact the she acted as if I was dating Sam. Come _on_. I just met him like, I don't know, three days ago? And I've only talked to him once!

"No, Mom, I am _not _dating," I repeated myself. She just wouldn't take no for an answer, would she? "He just wants to return my umbrella."

"Right, right." She sighed. "Take care of yourself, though, Max."

I nodded. Mom really could get overprotective sometimes.

Gazzy huffed. "Can't believe Max got a date. She isn't even pretty!" Huh. Thanks for that boost of self-esteem, Gaz.

I don't even bother correcting him. He's almost as stubborn as I am. That's probably how he has all his bombs. He's too stubborn to throw them away, even after they almost blew up his room.

Anyway, I decided not to tell Ella and Nudge about this non-date. They'll probably freak out and make me wear a freaking _dress _to McDonalds. Yes, they're girly like that, but I still love them. Just not their fashion sense.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

I looked at the clock. It was 6.40pm. It only takes me five minutes to walk there, but there are practically _no seats available _when you go to McDonalds for either breakfast or dinner. So, better be early.

I settled for my dark blue hoodie, jeans and purple converse. Not that you people care anyway.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

McDonalds smells like heaven. The smell is second only to Mom's handmade cookies.

I look around for Sam, and I see him in the corner of the room, waving at me.

"Hey," I greeted as I plopped down on a chair opposite him.

He nodded. "Here's your umbrella," he passed the red-and-white umbrella to me, and smiled. "Thanks for coming."

I shrugged indifferently.

Our 'dinner' (cue air quotes) consisted of a Fish'n'Fillet burger, a 3/4 pound McBurger, 2 medium cokes, curly shaker fries, and to top it all off: a blueberry cheesecake. Guess who took the 3/4 pound burger, the coke, curly fries and the cheesecake?

"Wow, you eat a lot." Sam laughed.

"Thanks for the compliment," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I took another bite of the cheesecake as Sam sipped his coke.

"Erm, do you want to, like, go walk around the park or something? It's only eight," he suggested nervously. Wait, nervously? What's with him?

"Guess so."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

I felt the cool breeze hit my face, and I smiled contentedly. I looked at Sam, and found that he was staring at me. Seriously, _what is with him_?

He turned back instantly once I looked at him.

Even though it was already dark, there were some people, mostly 5-to-6-year-olds playing there.

We sat on a bench, and since we knew practically _nothing _about each other, Sam and I started talking.

"What's your full name?"

"Samuel William Holden. Yours?"

"Maxie Clare Martinez. Don't laugh."

He covered his mouth, trying hard not to laugh. He removed his hand. "Fine. Age? Mine's 15."

"Same."

"Wanna hang out some other time?"

"I don't see why not. You're nice, I guess."

"..." Awkward silence.

"..." Cue even more awkward silence.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked, not looking at me. "I don't. Have a girlfriend, I mean." Sam whispered the last sentence, sounding oddly sad.

"Mmm...no," I said, distracted by two kids taking turns on the slide.

"Oh," he murmured softly.

I looked at him, and was kinda taken aback to see him staring at me, longingness swirling in his eyes. _What the hell?_

"Wha—"

All hell broke loose, or at least, in my head, when he crashed his lips to mine.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Me: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME PLEASE I FRIGGIN' BEG YOU. SORRY ABOUT SAX AND THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPPIE.**

**Maya: There **_**will**_** be Sax though, it's inevitable. **

**Me: *nods* I hate writing this chapter. NOT FAX = I DON'T LIKE.** **So, hopefully there'll be letters next chapter.**

**Maya: Depends on the number of reviews. *hint hint***

**Oh, screw the hints.**

**REVIEW~!**

**VV**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Yo, people. It's just me 'cos Maya is sleeping. (it's 11 here). Sorry for the slow updates:( Pardon any spelling/grammar mistakes, I did this in a rush. I'll fix them tomorrow.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

So, let's take a step back and review this situation: Sam kissing me, and I'm going _What the hell what the freaking hell is this. _Okay, so this is awkward.

_Greatttt. _

Guess what I did? Of course, I _didn't _kiss him back (duh). I shoved him. He should count himself lucky that I didn't really hate him, and _punch _him in the face, for goodness sake.

Sam stumbled, and stared at me, with his face as red as Gazzy when he was caught making bombs in the room. Even more so when we found out where he hid them.

"I…um, well, you see…" he gave a little cough, obviously not knowing how to continue. "I like you."

I rolled my eyes. "I could tell," my face quirked up, "but I do _not _appreciate you kissing me, thank you very much."

He looked at the floor, undoubtedly blushing. "Sorry. So," he stuck his hand out, "friends?"

"Definitely. You're nice." I shook his hand, hoping that there aren't any hard feelings.

"So…"

"…"

Cue the uncomfortable silence _again_. God, I can't stand any of this crappy uncomfortable-ness anymore. (Uncomfortable-ness? Is that even a _word_?)

"I walk you back," he offered. "You can show me where you stay and we can hang out," –he looked at me straight in the eye–"as friends." He ended firmly.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

To let Mom and Gazzy see Sam walk me back is a _horrible _mistake.

"How was your first ever date?" Damn, I hate it when she's like that.

"It's not a date. I repeat. It's. Not. A. Date."

Mom asked tons of questions, with Gazzy commenting. Not a good combination. Most of the questions were…general, I guess. Until she asked that dreaded question.

"Did he kiss you?"

Looking her straight in the face, I lied (in a hopefully honest voice), "No, he did not."

Gazzy scrunched his nose up. "It's lucky he didn't. You're probably horrible to kiss."

Why, _thank you _for that compliment, Gaz.

After Mom finally let me go, I gladly went up to my room.

I couldn't really sleep that night. All I could think was, that _Sam _kissed me, and I had _barely _known him.

Of course, the worst thing was, _it was my first ever kiss. _And it was only made out of weirdness and nothing else.

That's nice to know.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Maxie!" Nudge bounced up to me when I entered the class. "You got another letter! It's really unfair, you know. Omega hasn't even replied! Sheesh. What a freakin' lazy pig! Almost everyone got a letter."

"Yes, _Monique_," I emphasised her real name, and she huffed in annoyance. "Thank you for your notification, my dear friend."

She pressed the letter into my hands. "Have fun replying to him."

I flipped open the letter.

_Hey._

_So you actually ask me where I got that name from. I have no idea, really._

_And no, my name does not mean that I am a vampire acting like a human. I am no sparkling gay fairy like Edward Cullen._

_Being internet illiterate is a very sad thing. Hopefully you have someone to help you when you download a virus and your computer crashes._

_Taylor Swift? She isn't that bad. Just that…nothing she sings applies to me. Oh well. Your sister must love her._

I smiled at this. 'My sister' was actually Nudge, and she preferred Justin Bieber a LOT more.

_I'm glad you don't care about the love triangle, because I'm Team Buttercup. Yes, I support a cat. Got a problem?_

_My teacher is staring at me as I write this. She should just go away and go back to reading her gossip magazines._

_I take Guitar as my co-curricular activity. You never know, my awesome music could defeat your ninja skills._

_Right._

_#Fang_

I didn't even hesitate as I ripped a page of my foolscap and started writing:

_Okay, you got it into my head that you're a vampire. Hopefully one that is not as creepy as Edward. _

_Yes, I have someone who helps me on the computer. She's good at hacking. It's just too sad that this isn't an email. I would probably get your account hacked, and get your password changed just for the fun of it._

_Okay. Who doesn't like a cat? (Okay, so Katniss doesn't) But Team Wiress is fun :D_

_My teacher is worse than yours, I bet. Does your teacher go to Facebook/Myspace/Twitter/etcetc every single freaking lesson? No. What could be worse than that?_

_Guitar will never be better than shooting. Period._

_Oh, and your friend Omega is a lazy pig according to my friend. Thank you._

…_Maximum Ride…_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Me: Okay, done. You know what to do. **

**Please review!**

**Maya: *groggily* It'll make her happy.**

**Me: And (somehow) overcome my horrible theory piano homework!**

**Maya: And probably make her update faster… *goes back to sleep***

**Random fact #1: I make myself run faster by saying, "Slytherin quidditch is harder than this!" and I'll make an 'agggh' sound. (And of course, I'll get some weird stares.)**

**Random Fact #2: 90% of my school population is in love with One Direction. No joke.**

**REVIEW?**

_**VV**_

_**V**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Heyyy.**

**Maya: Finally updating, are you?**

**Me: Yup. Sorry for being so late. Eh, being sick and having exams are excuses, right?**

**Maya: Hardly. **

**Me: This chapter…I hate it. I don't know why, but it **_**sucks.**_

**Maya: She's trying out a 'new' Lissa, apparently.**

**Me: Which is good. *sigh***

**Maya: *whispers* Being depressed. *back to normal voice* Okay, she doesn't own Maximum Ride. Period. On with the story.**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Hiya, Max!" Jonas half-shouted, half-greeted. Yup, I came here so many times they were on first-name terms with me. I grinned weakly. At least Nick wasn't here this time, right? A too-hyper dude is probably better than him. "Whaddaya want? Our green tea mocha has got a 50% discount, you want that?"

I shook my head. "Espresso's fine." He shouted my order over his shoulder, grabbed my money and stuffed it into the cash register.

"So, how's school? Uni's hell. The lecturers are trying to kill me, I swear. Idiots."

"School's okay. If you consider assessments everyday fine, but whatever."

Jonas nodded meaningfully, and pushed me a cup of Espresso (with fudge and whipped cream, of course. He's not an idiot like a certain someone). "'kay, thanks and come back again! NEXT!"

Thankfully, today's homework was nothing compared to the usual pile. More time for me to sleep and watch TV, then. Which means that it's an _awesome _day today.

Oh wait, screw that.

What the _hell_. Is Nick intent on torturing me with his emo presence every second of my life?

I glared at him as he plopped down on the chair beside me. It was only when the red-headed girl gave me a bubbly 'hi' did I realise she was with him.

"Why, hello, my dear Maxie. How are you doing?"

"I was _fine_," I snapped viciously, "before _you _came. What. Do. You. Want. And it's _Max_."

"This is my Mom's café. I can come anytime. Lis, this is my friend."

"Hey." She gave a little wave. I guess I could stand her for a while. "I'm Lissa. You're the one that likes Jem, right?"

Oh, so _that's _Nick's girlfriend. Huh. She seems nice.

"After hearing what you said," she continued, "I guess you're correct. He isn't pathetic, I guess."

"Cool. Just to let you know, you're making a _big_ mistake choosing Nick as your boyfriend."

"I can hear you, you know." He rolled his eyes, and I ignored him.

She laughed as if that sentence was the silliest thing ever. "No way! He's the best boyfriend ever."

Cue my What-the-_freak_-did-you-just-say-and-btw-I-don't-believe-you look. "Riiiight."

I looked at Nick, expecting him to say some witty comment.

"You know, your worksheets are really similar to mine." He was flipping through my (still incomplete) worksheets.

Without knowing why, I snatched the papers from him. "And they're not supposed to be looking really _empty_."

Lissa grinned. "Guess you want us to go, huh?"

"You can stay. He," —I gestured to Nick— "can leave."

"Okay. Bye, Nick! Go away now."

Surprisingly, he shrugged and walked away to who knows where.

She saw the look on my face and grinned. "Don't look at me like that! He's actually really nice. You should see him with Angel."

Angel was Nick's six year old sister, and she looked like the opposite of Nick. In contrast to his dark hair and strikingly black eyes, she had blond curls and baby blue eyes.

But I've never actually _been around _them, I only saw them once or twice when they came over with Maria.

Huh. I still remember that I thought Nick was hot. Now? Definitely not. I mean, he _is _good looking, but his personality gets in the way.

And character is _always _more important than looks.

"What? He suddenly becomes all protective?" I asked, laughing at the thought.

"Yup," she answered, and I raised an eyebrow. Fang? _Protective_?

"Okay, change of subject! First. I _barely _know anything about you, so… what do you like to do?"

"Sketching, I guess." It was the only thing that had kept me interested since I was eight.

She nodded, and kept quiet, probably not knowing what else to say.

For some reason, I had expected her to be mean and bitchy. Guess I was wrong, then. She was, well, _perfect _in every way.

…Okay, that sounded weird.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Me: Shitty chapter, right? I know.**

**Maya: Though there **_**was **_**a little Fax.**

**Me: Very little. I'll probably update on the 29th of Feb. Cool date to upload. :)**

**Maya: Also, if you ever want to contact her like **_**right now**_**, go to Twitter where she's **_**forever **_**hanging out.**

**Me: At {toorandomforyou}! Yup. Follow me too? *hopeful look* And to my dear anonymous reviewer ClarySimon4EVERZ, I like Mortal Instruments :) Though I like Jordan/Maia more than Clary/Jace.**

**Maya: 'kay. You know what to do after reading this chapter right?**

**Me: Gimme an 'R'! Gimme an 'E'! Gimme a 'V'! Gimme an 'I'! Gimme—**

**Oh never mind. REVIEW AND YOU WILL BE LOVED.**

**Random Fact #3: To swim faster, think of Annie Cresta and how she survives in the arena. You'll appreciate swimming.**

**I NEED REVIEWS 'COS I'M EXTREMELY HUNGRY Y'KNOW.**

**VVV**

**V**


	9. AN

**A/N: Hey there. Yes, I said I'd update on 29****th**** of February. I'm sorry I did not. It's just that there's a sudden load of homework at school, and it's the exam period. This story is gonna be on hiatus, okay? :) I'm **_**not **_**abandoning it. Hopefully I'll have time to update again. **

**(On a lighter note, I just got my Hunger Games soundtrack! *****Fangirls*****)**

**Thanks for reviewing, again. **

**Also, I'm really sorry that this isn't a chapter. Hopefully this won't happen again :)**


End file.
